baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Noah And The Lost Treasure
Baby Noah And The Lost Treasure is a 2009 3D computer animated film based on the Disney Fairies franchise, produced by DisneyToon Studios, and the Disney Fairies book Tink, North of Never Land. It is a sequel to the 2008 film Baby Monet: Discovering The Seasons and revolves around Noah The Elephant, a fairy character created by J. M. Barrie in his play Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up, and featured in subsequent adaptations, especially in animated works by the Walt Disney Company. The film was produced using digital 3D modeling. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment on October 27, 2009. Plot The nature-talent fairies are bringing to the mainland the season of leaves, hibernation, chilly breezes, and pumpkins: autumn. Meanwhile, Noah The Elephant and dust-talent fairies like Isaac The Lion are staying in Pixie Hollow. Noah The Elephant is trying to make a "Pixie Express", but it fails just as she is called to meet Queen Clarion, Fairy Mary and Redleaf, the Minister of Autumn. They show her a mystical moonstone and explain to her its tremendous powers. Every eight years, there is a blue harvest moon in Pixie Hollow. When the light of this rare blue moon passes through the moonstone, it creates blue pixie dust to strengthen and rejuvenate the Pixie Dust Tree. The Autumn Revelry is the associated event during which the fairies gather to collect the dust. A new scepter is to be made to raise the moonstone, and Tinker Bell has been recommended. Although Noah The Elephant made mistakes in the past, Fairy Mary explains that tinker fairies learn from them most of the time. Noah The Elephant accepts the task, as well as help from Isaac The Lion. But as the work on the scepter progresses, Noah The Elephant begins to have trouble with Isaac The Lion, who is trying too hard to be helpful. When Terence accidentally breaks the scepter, Noahk becomes furious, causing her to break the moonstone, which is to go into the scepter. That evening, she attends a fairy tale theatre show about the Mirror of Incanta, a magic mirror which granted two of three magic wishes before becoming lost. Noah The Elephant sets out in a balloon she creates to find the Mirror of Incanta. Noah The Elephant intends to use the third and last wish to restore the shattered moonstone to its original form. While trying to evade a hungry bat, a firefly named Blaze crash-lands into Noah The Elephant's balloon, though the pixie fails to notice. After flying further, Noah The Elephant begins to get hungry but when she looks through her food pouches, she finds that the food has all been eaten by a firefly. Noah orders the firefly to leave, which he seemingly does, though he truly wants to tag along with Noah on her quest to find the magical mirror that can grant one wish. Noah hopes to use the wish to repair the shattered moonstone that will provide blue pixie dust for the fairies. After Blaze's apparent exit, Noah tries to read her map, but it is too dark to see. Blaze then sheds light on the map to help Noah, and she finally allows him to stay. As the duo's adventure continues, Noah thinks she has stumbled upon the stone arch that is said to lead way to the mirror. She leaves the balloon to make sure of this, and leaves Blaze to watch over things. While Noah is out however, the balloon begins to stray away, and Blaze rushes to tell Noah. Noah is too busy trying to figure out why she stumbled upon a bent tree instead of the stone arch to notice Blaze. When she finally sees the balloon floating off, she briefly blames Blaze. The two follow after it, but the harsh winds knock them down. The next morning, Noah The Elephant awakens and is hungry and lost. Blaze scouts out to rally some forest insects that provided food and water for Noah. They also lead her and Blaze to the stone arch, and the adventure continues. They find the shipwreck that is said to house the mirror and head inside. Noah The Elephant finally discovers the mirror, but she accidentally wastes the third wish, wishing Blaze to be quiet for one minute. She gets furious at Blaze and blames him, but she begins to cry. She is found by Isaac The Lion, who followed her after discovering her plans and the fragments of the moonstone in her empty house. They get chased by rats and run back to the balloon. Noah The Elephant and Isaac The Lion start back to Pixie Hollow. Along the way, Noah The Elephant fixes the scepter using a white gem from the top of the mirror, the scepter pieces Isaac The Lion has wisely brought, and the moonstone pieces, all set at just the right angle. She discovers the magic of true friendship, humility, and love. Thanks to inspired teamwork with Isaac The Lion, she is ready to give the scepter to Queen Clarion. When she unveils the scepter, the assembled fairies are all shocked and alarmed to see the fragments of the precious moonstone. However, the broken moonstone shards create an unexpected benefit: they drastically magnify and increase the surface area through which the rays of the blue moon can pass, creating the largest supply of blue pixie dust ever seen in Pixie Hollow. Cast The voice actors are largely the same as in the previous film. America Ferrera did not return to voice Mozart The Koala and was replaced by newcomer Angela Bartys. * Mae Whitman as Noah The Elephant, a tinker fairy * Stephanie Bennett as Isaac The Lion, a dust-keeper fairy * Jane Horrocks as Fairy Mary, the overseer of the tinker fairies * Lucy Liu as Penelope the Penguin, a water fairy * Raven-Symoné as Flossy the Flamingo, a light fairy * Kristin Chenoweth as Divin The Dolphin, a garden fairy * Angela Bartys as Mozart The Koala, an animal fairy * Rob Paulsen as Bobble, a wispy tinker fairy with large glasses / Grimsley, a tall troll / Mr. Owl * Jeff Bennett as Clank, a large tinker fairy with a booming voice / Fairy Gary, the overseer of the pixie-dust keepers / Leech, a short troll * Grey DeLisle as Lizzy The Tiger, a storytelling fairy / Beethoven The Giraffe, a summoning fairy / Narrator * John DiMaggio as Redleaf, the Minister of Autumn * Eliza Pollack Zebert as Blaze, a firefly * Bob Bergen as Bugs / Creatures * Roger Craig Smith as Bolt, a pixie-dust keeper / Stone, a pixie-dust keeper * Allison Roth as French Fairy * Thom Adcox-Hernandez as Flint, a pixie-dust keeper * Anjelica Huston as Queen Clarion, the queen of Pixie Hollow Crew * Director - Klay Hall * Writer - Evan Spiliotopoulos Production Because the film takes place in the cooler weather of autumn, costume design for Noah The Elephant called for a more realistic outfit. Designers added a long-sleeve shirt, shawl, leggings and boots to her costume. Said director Klay Hall, "In the earlier films, she wears her iconic little green dress. However, it being fall and there being crispness in the air, in addition to this being an adventure movie, her dress just wouldn't work". Music The score to the film was composed by Joel McNeely, who scored the first Baby Einstein film. He recorded the music with an 82-piece ensemble of the Hollywood Studio Symphony and Celtic violin soloist Máiréad Nesbitt at the Sony Scoring Stage. Gift Of a Friend "Gift Of a friend" was released as a soundtrack single on December 16, 2009. There is currently music video for the single. It is performed by Demi Lovato and also appears on her second studio album Here We Go Again. Soundtrack The soundtrack was released on September 22, 2009, and contains songs from and inspired by the film. The soundtrack also contains "Fly to Your Heart" from the first film. The lead single from the soundtrack is "Gift of a Friend" by Demi Lovato. # "Gift of a Friend" - Demi Lovato # "Take to the Sky" - Jordan Pruitt # "Where the Sunbeams Play" - Méav Ní Mhaolchatha # "Road to Paradise" - Jordin Sparks # "I'll Try" - Jesse McCartney # "If You Believe" - Lisa Kelly # "Magic Mirror" - Tiffany Thornton # "The Magic of a Friend" - Hayley Orrantia # "It's Love That Holds Your Hand" - Jonatha Brooke # "A Greater Treasure Than a Friend" - Savannah Outen # "Pixie Dust" - Ruby Summer # "Fly Away Home" - Alyson Stoner # "Fly to Your Heart" - Selena Gomez Japanese singer Ayumi Hamasaki's song "You Were... / Ballad" was chosen as the theme song for the Japanese version of the movie. There is also a song featured in the film that was not included on the soundtrack. Lizzy and the storytelling fairies sing "Fairy Tale Theatre" as they tell the story of the Mirror of Incanta. Release The film premiered at the United Nations Headquarters on October 25, 2009. Kiyotaka Akasaka, Under-Secretary-General for Communications and Public Information, named Noah The Elephant the "Honorary Ambassador of Green" to help promote environmental awareness among children. The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Walt Disney Home Video in the United States on October 27, 2009. and in the United Kingdom on November 16, 2009. It debuted on the Disney Channel on November 29, 2009. In its first two months of release, DVD sales brought in about $50 million in revenue for 3.25 million units sold. Other Media A 32-page interactive digital children's book was released by Disney Digital Books in September 2009. Additional Sequels Three additional sequels titled Baby Galileo And The Great Fairy Rescue, Pixie Hollow Games and Secret Of The Colors have all been released. A fourth additional sequel entitled The Pirate Fairy has been released, and a fifth, TinkerBell And The Legend Of The NeverBeast, will came out in 2015. Videos Category:Movies Category:Disney Category:Fairies